Mon ami autant que mon ennemi
by Doctor Flo
Summary: Parce que beaucoup de sentiments peuvent passer par une épée et qu'on peut être frères d'armes sans être dans le même camp, d'autres personnes pleureront Boromir du Gondor


Et Doctor Flo est de retour! En ce moment je suis pas mal occupée alors j'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire. Il n'empêche que j'arrive quand même à trouver le temps de poster grâce aux encouragements (range cette tronçonneuse!) de ma correctrice (tortionnaire?) vivi alias sayuri-geisha.

Ce coup-ci c'est un one-shot écrit à la troisième personne du singulier. J'écris rarement à cette personne alors ce sera pas une merveille. Il parle du pauvre petit Boromir qui est mort (snif) et d'un perso à moi que j'ai crée il y a longtemps: Kalista.

Disclaimer: Les persos sont pas à moi sauf Kalista et sa bande de pirates.

Petite note: Les pirates dont il est question dans cette fic sont des pirates libres. Il ne sont pas au service de Sauron ou D'Umbar comme les autres (cela serait plutôt des corsaires).

* * *

Mon ami autant que mon ennemi

Le brouillard recouvre lourdement l'océan. Elle regarde ce mur blanc face à elle. C'est étouffant.

Qu'elle regarde en haut à gauche à droite, tout est d'un blanc grisonnant. Elle a l'impression que le bateau flotte seul sur cette épaisse masse noire qu'est la mer maintenant.

Ne plus avoir aucun point de repère est une des choses les plus angoissantes quand on s'aventure au large, elle le sait. C'est loin d'être la première fois qu'elle quitte la terre ferme, pourtant sa poitrine est toujours aussi comprimée qu'au premier jour, son ventre toujours tordu par la peur.

Elle aime profondément la mer et elle en a profondément peur.

Elle quitte le bastingage et laisse courir ses doigts le long de la rambarde de bois. Au dessus d'elle, les voiles claquent harmonieusement dans le vent. Les chants des marins se répandent sur son passage et le pont grouille de vie.

Elle remonte paisiblement les quelques marches, avec une lenteur dérangeante au milieu de l'agitation de la masse des pirates.

Toujours avec sa lenteur délicieuse, elle caresse la barre face à elle. Ca ne servira à rien de la prendre pour l'instant. Le cap est bon. Mais c'est toujours un plaisir pour elle de tenir les commandes.

Elle, c'est Kalista, Chef des pirates.

Elle n'est ni belle, ni jolie. C'est juste une femme comme tant d'autres, avec le charme exotique des Haradrim. Ses traits sont durs, forgés par une vie difficile, par la faim et par le vent marin.

Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle a toujours grandit avec la mer. Elle a grandit en son sein, grandit avec les grondements du ressac, grandit avec la fraicheur des embruns. Le reste de sa misérable vie, elle s'en fout. Son existence, dès qu'elle a été en âge de réfléchir, elle a décidé de la confier à la mer.

Aujourd'hui elle est sur cette femme qui l'a tant fait rêver, enfant. Elle la parcourt, elle la découvre, elle la blesse de son giron.

Elle est Kalista, chef des pirates.

Chef de cette bande de traîtres, de meurtriers, d'escrocs, de violeurs et autres rebus de l'humanité. Chef de ses monstres sans foi ni loi, sans patrie et sans avenir.

Elle est chef de ses hommes libres.

Le vent salé fouette son visage halé par la vie en mer. Elle respire une liberté au goût amer.

Elle est femme au milieu des hommes. Elle a dû s'imposer, renier sa nature. Pourtant ceux qui la croisent la sente féminine jusqu'au bout des doigts.

Elle est femme et respecté. Elle n'a jamais eu peur de tuer pour dominer. Le mot "châtrer" fait partit de son vocabulaire.

Elle a souffert et elle est devenue Kalista chef des pirates.

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres craquelées par le sel.

-Capitaine!

Elle sursaute et se retourne pour se retrouver face à son second et son confident.

-Qui y'a t-il Juan?

-Il y a une barque!

Elle le regarde sans comprendre. Juan soupire, lui prend la main et la tire vers la proue. Loin devant, à tribord, il y a en effet une chaloupe. Le capitaine sort sa longue vue et la tourne vers l'embarcation.

-Alors?

-Elle est vide…Non! Il y a un homme qui dort à l'intérieur.

Les murmures se répandent comme une traînée de poudre parmi les pirates.

-Mauvais signe, grommelle l'un d'eux. Cette barque est étrange. Un maléfice l'accompagne. C'est l'acte d'un quelconque sortilège. Evitons-la.

La rumeur enfle, comme un grondement de tempête. Les voix vont les unes contre les autres. Elle est capitaine, à elle de trancher.

-Suffit! Cap vers la barque!!!

Le silence est devenu maître. Elle les regarde, les toise.

-Que faites vous encore là bande de tire-au-flanc!?! On se bouge et on change de cap plus vite que ça!!!

L'ordre est lâché, le ton donné. Les marins braillent, s'activent. Elle se détourne de l'action, la laissant à son second, et fixe avec sa longue vue le point mouvant à l'horizon.

Elle a peut-être mal vu mais…Cet homme qui dort si paisiblement au milieu des flots dans sa barque lumineuse…il lui semble familier.

La chef s'humecte légèrement les lèvres du bout de sa langue. Elle espère que ce n'est pas lui.

Maintenant il faut patienter, la chaloupe est encore loin.

Très loin…

* * *

Le vent est en leur faveur. L'embarcation n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres. Elle semble immatérielle, trop lumineuse et calme pour être réelle. 

Kalista respire un grand coup avant de se pencher par dessus le bastingage. Elle laisse un instant son regard errer sur les flots noirs et mouvants. Puis toute son attention se pose sur le dormeur. Il est encore loin mais elle peut le voir. Elle voit sa belle et riche tunique. Elle voit les armes posées contre lui. Elle voit…les flèches enfoncées dans sa poitrine.

Une seconde, elle est tentée de ne pas regarder son visage, de faire demi-tour, de partir loin de cette maudite barque.

Mais elle veut le voir, elle veut être sûre. Elle veut savoir si l'ombre dans son cœur est fondée. Elle le regarde, le reconnaît. Ces traits calmes et sereins, cette chevelure flamboyante, ça ne peut être qu'à lui.

Son cœur se serre. Les traits de son visage se crispent. Elle sent des larmes de rage et de colère désemparée lui piquer les yeux.

Elle croyait sincèrement qu'il n'était qu'à elle.

Que c'était son ennemi à elle et à elle seule.

Mais il est mort.

Et ce n'est pas sa lame qui l'a traversait.

-Boromir, fils de Denethor.

Elle confit ce nom à la brume qui déjà se referme sur l'embarcation.

Avec amertume, elle se souvient de leurs affrontements. Lui garant du Gondor et de l'ordre, elle garante des pirates et de la Liberté.

Elle se souvient de ses yeux gris emplis de passion et de menaces. Elle se rappelle les piques échangées entres chaque coups d'épées. Elle se rappelle de la façon dont il l'a traitée de "sirène démoniaque" en souriant et de la manière dont elle lui susurrait des mots emplis de venin au creux de l'oreille.

C'était son ennemi à elle!

Ils n'avaient pas le droit de le lui prendre!

Elle se remémore ses longues chasses à l'homme qu'il menait derrière son dos, de sa façon à elle de se laisser acculée avant d'attaquer férocement et de lui glisser entre les doigts.

C'était devenu un jeu entre eux.

C'était son jouet à elle!

C'était elle qui devait le détruire!

Elle laisse une rage sourde la dominer et elle enfonce ses ongles dans la rambarde.

Il était le seul qui pouvait la comprendre. Il était un peu comme elle. Quand leurs épées se rencontraient, c'était un peu de leurs âmes qu'ils communiquaient entres eux. Elle s'était donnée contre lui plus qu'avec aucun autre. Elle lui avait confié son âme, ses doutes, ses peurs et ses joies à travers sa lame, il en avait fait autant avec elle.

C'était son ami.

C'était son ennemi.

C'était Boromir du Gondor tout simplement.

Son Boromir à elle.

Il est mort et elle se sent trahi au plus profond de sa chair.

La main chaude de Juan se pose sur son épaule. Elle ne lui explique pas les larmes qui gouttent stupidement sur ses joues. Elle n'en a pas besoin. Juan comprend.

-Parfois c'est avec les ennemis qu'on créé les plus beaux liens.

Elle ne dit rien, il n'y a rien à rajouter. Elle se reprend.

-Cap vers le Nord!! Dépêchez-vous on n'a pas que ça à faire les paresseux!!

Et déjà Kalista est repartie vers son avenir pourtant…il y a comme un vide dans son dos. Maintenant, quand elle se retournera, il n'y aura plus la grande ombre du capitaine du Gondor qui l'a poursuit.

Fin

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Comme mes talents de télépathe sont encore très limités je préfèrerais un review pour avoir votre avis. 

Petite note sans intêret sur Kalista:

Quelle est belle ma Kalista. C'est un perso que j'ai crée il y a pas mal de temps sans jamais avoir le courage d'écrire une histoire avec elle. C'est une fille dont la mère a été pendu pour sorcellerie et elle a travaillé dans un bordel avant de s'enfuir sur un bateau pirate après avoir tué un client. Elle a séduit le capitaine pour pouvoir rester et a organisé une mutinerie contre lui pour s'emparer du navire. Elle n'est pas vraiment chef des pirates car elle n'a pas encore réussi à tous les ralier mais c'est tout comme. Quelle femme cette Kalista!! (grand sourire)


End file.
